


Better than Drugs

by Teatime86



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Denzo, Elena-bashing, M/M, Slash, smutty smut smut, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo comforts Damon after his failure to make Elena remember him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unedited so don't be surprised if it sucks. but i wrote this a long time ago and just recently decided to finish it and post it

It bugged Enzo to no end that, when Damon came back, the only thing he seemed to think about was Elena.yes, she was his girlfriend and he knew that Damon loved her, but she obviously didn't love him as much. She didn't love him enough to go searching for him herself instead of just waiting around for everyone else to do it for her. More than that, she'd forgotten about him-and done so intentionally.

Since none of the vampires could go back to Mystic Falls, he and Damon were staying together. He'd compelled himself into a room in a first-class hotel and, once Damon returned, the older vampire had joined him. Enzo'd been surprised;he'd thought Damon would have opted to stay with his brother, but surprises seemed to be just plentiful these days.

It was a couple of days after Damon had come back and from word of mouth Enzo had found out that the older vampire had spent the entire day trying to make Elena remember their relationship-but he hadn't succeeded. Elena had compelled their relationship right out of her mind and, now that the one who'd compelled her was human again, there was little chance of her getting them back. So it wasn't a surprise when Damon returned rather dejected and sullen.

Enzo really wanted to be sympathetic when he saw Damon throw himself on the other bed with a bottle of bourbon from the mini bar clutched in his hand, but all he really felt was attraction at seeing Damon in a suit. And irritation, of course, that Elena could have turned him down when he looked like that-even if she didn't remember loving him. 

He couldn't see why Damon cared so much about being with this girl. She was a looker-he'd give her that-but she'd never really appreciated Damon. From what he had gathered, she'd always been trying to change him and hell, when Damon had first admitted to being in love with her, she'd said that she would never love him. In Enzo's mind, a girl like that didn't deserve Damon.

Instead of voicing his annoyance, however, he simply went to sit next to his friend and stated in as casual a tone as he could muster, “Looks like you could use a distraction, mate,”

Damon's blue eyes flickered open and he peered up at Enzo, blinking away his bleariness. “What gives you that idea?”he asked cagily, not moving from his current position or changing his expression.

Enzo gave him a dry look. “Come on, Damon, don't patronize me,”he chided drolly, folding his arms across his chest, “I know exactly what you've been up to all day and I know that look on your face. Elena doesn't remember your relationship and you've failed at trying to make her. Now you're going to wallow in it all night. I'm offering you an alternative,”

The older vampire exhaled heavily, fingers tightening around the middle of the bottle in his hand. He couldn't deny Enzo's words were true, but he didn't know what Enzo could possibly do to distract him from the fact that the love of his life no longer loved him. He also couldn't deny the part of him that wanted to find out, though. 

He propped himself up on his elbows, taking another drink from the bottle before speaking again. “What'd you have in mind?”he quipped, arching a single dark eyebrow in his friend's direction.

Enzo scanned Damon carefully, debating exactly how to go about doing what he wanted. “Well, first, how much have you had to drink?”he questioned offhandedly, prodding the half-empty bottle of bourbon. It wasn't a random question-he wanted to know exactly how much he could get away with at this precise moment.

“What does that matter?”Damon retorted defensively, deliberately not answering. To be honest, he wasn't really sure. But he didn't want to admit that. Though apparently, Enzo could tell anyways. “More than that bottle?”he pressed insistently, taking said bottle from Damon's unresisting hand and taking a drink from it himself.

Damon shrugged. “Most likely,”he said honestly, lifting one of his leather-clad shoulders in a careless motion. He really didn't know how much he'd had to drink, but it was a safe bet that he'd had more than just half of the bottle in Enzo's hands.

The younger vampire met his eyes, searching them and finding them slightly hazy, just as he'd expected. Damon had had a lot to drink, but not enough that it would count as taking advantage of him if Enzo did anything...untoward. “Well, in that case,”he said quietly, mustering up his courage and, without warning, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Damon's, pressing his friend back down onto the bed.

He curled his fingers into the lapel of Damon's coat, gripping the material tightly in order to keep himself grounded. He had to remind himself that he was doing this to distract Damon from his problems with his girlfriend, that this was just him trying to comfort his friend. It wasn't going to mean anything-it couldn't.

Which damn near broke him because kissing Damon was like...bliss-it was everything he'd ever imagined it would be, and he'd been imagining it for more than fifty years now. He'd wanted to do this ever since he'd first laid eyes on the elder Salvatore. Unfortunately, now that he was finally getting to, it didn't really count;Damon was slightly inebriated and was probably going to pull away at any second.

Damon was thinking along similar lines;his mind had spun at the sudden feel of Enzo's lips against his own. Whatever he'd been expecting Enzo to do, it certainly hadn't been this-and he definitely wouldn't have expected kissing someone other than Elena to feel so...good.

He surprised Enzo, and himself, by slinging an arm around Enzo's waist and pulling the younger vampire on top of him. He let himself be pushed back onto the bed, losing himself in the kiss while Enzo reached for his tie and carefully unwound it from the knot it was in. Damon didn't stop him, but he didn't help him, either;he simply watched while Enzo removed his tie, waiting to see where his companion intended to take this.

When Enzo started to unbutton his white dress shirt, trailing his lips over every inch of newly exposed skin, he couldn't help but moan. He watched as the kisses trailed lower and lower, all the blood in his body following close behind.

Enzo's mouth stopped just above the waist of his pants and his fingers went to undo Damon's belt, pulling it through the loops and tossing it carelessly onto the floor over the side of the bed. Damon couldn't take his eyes off the younger vampire as Enzo tugged his zipper down and removed his pants in one swift motion.

Another moan left Damon's mouth when he felt his cock suddenly being stroked by Enzo's thumb;the single digit swirled around the head, slowly bringing him to full hardness before it was joined by the rest of Enzo's fingers. Enzo wrapped his hand around the base and lowered his head between Damon's thighs, making the blacknette sit up.

“Enzo, what-?”he started to ask, but his question was answered in the form of Enzo taking him into his mouth and the words died in his throat. He threw his head back, falling onto the pillows again at the sudden heat that surrounded his now throbbing length. 

Damon's hands clenched and he grunted as Enzo's tongue licked enthusiastically at his shaft, pressing at the veins and then flattening against the underside. The younger vampire’s mouth was pure bliss, warm and perfect as it worked up and down his cock;Enzo seemed to know exactly what he liked, mouth and fingers working over him, bringing him closer and closer to release.

His mental faculties just shut down as Enzo continued to suck him off, and soon he was plummeting over the edge, spilling into Enzo's mouth. The younger vampire didn't seem to mind at all;he swallowed it all, and his tongue flicked out to catch a single drop as it leaked out.

Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing Damon had ever seen.

No longer wanting to think, he gathered a handful of Enzo's hair and tugged his companion up so he could slot their mouths together again. The taste of himself on Enzo's lips was dizzying;he'd never been affected like this before. It was different than what he felt when he'd kissed Elena or Katherine or anyone else;it was deeper, somehow.

He forgot what this had started as and went with his instincts, which was to switch their positions and pin the younger vampire underneath his body. Ignoring what his head was saying about this being wrong, about him still being with Elena even if she didn't remember, he slipped his tongue through Enzo's slightly parted lips, exploring the unfamiliar territory.

It was a blur how their clothes all got taken off and they ended up grinding against each other beneath the sheets. Enzo let himself be manhandled and his nails dug into Damon's shoulders as the elder vampire continued to kiss him senseless.

His world spun on its axis as Damon's fangs sank into his lower lip and the taste of his own blood filled both their mouths. 

The elder Salvatore sucked hard on the fresh wound, hands skimming their way down Enzo's bare torso, exploring the unfamiliar territory and mapping every flat surface and hard plane. It'd been a long time since he'd been with another man, or a vampire who'd allowed him a taste of their blood. And Enzo's blood was intoxicating as it slid thickly down his throat, sweeter than any other he'd ever tasted before, making him want more.

His mouth moved over the younger's jawline, fangs scraping their way down to the throbbing vein at the base of his neck. 

Sensing what he wanted, Enzo stretched his head back, downright offering Damon his neck.

"What are you doing,Enzo?"Damon finished his earlier question, this time in what was almost a purr, breath ghosting over his skin, making Enzo hiss at the sensation. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Enzo say it-he needed to be reminded what had started this.

His heart raced as Enzo responded. "Trying to make you forget her. It's only fair since she forgot you,"the younger vampire replied in as composed a tone as he could muster, meeting Damon's suddenly blazing steel-blue orbs evenly. He lifted his chin even further, exposing the full expanse of his all too tempting throat,"Go ahead, bite me. I know it's what you want,"

The black-haired male stared at him carefully for nearly a full moment before he lowered his head again, fangs fully extended as he pressed them to Enzo's pulse point. He did want this;he wanted to find another way to numb the pain of what had happened tonight. Alcohol wasn't working-but Enzo was.

Inhaling deeply, he plunged his fangs slowly into Enzo's neck, relishing the moan that spilled from his friend's mouth in response to the sudden sting. He wove his fingers into the short hairs a the nape of Enzo's neck, cradling the younger's head as he drank deeply, relishing the familiar heady taste.

Enzo couldn't help but groan;the combined sensations of blood being pulled from his body and Damon's naked skin against his own were far too much. His grip on Damon's shoulders tightened and his back arched up off of the bed. "Damon,"he breathed in a strangled voice, eyes squeezing shut against the overwhelming pleasure.

Damon sucked harder on Enzo's skin, drawing in more of the younger's blood as his free hand wandered down between Enzo's thighs. Enzo was so achingly hard that when Damon's fingers brushed over his cock, he nearly screamed.

He could barely catch his breath when he felt Damon going further, snaking underneath to trace the curve of his ass. His hips jerked and he let out another moan when Damon pulled away from his neck to speak.

"Enzo, look at me,"Damon all but growled against his ear, fingers pushing their way between Enzo's buttocks, teasing, tempting. He lifted his head so that when Enzo opened his eyes, he was looking right into Damon's, finding them nearly black with lust."If you don't want me to go any further, you better tell me right now,"the elder stated almost warningly, showing his true face.

Even confronted by a stronger vampire in the throes of bloodlust, Enzo didn't want this to stop. He met Damon's now dark red orbs without flinching. "Don't stop,"he insisted firmly, nails dragging down the blacknette's back and legs hitching up around Damon's hips.

Seeming to accept that Enzo really wanted him to keep going, Damon didn't waste any more time with words and pushed two of his fingers into the younger's hole. Enzo hummed his approval, rocking his body back and impaling himself further on the slender digits. "More,"he encouraged hoarsely, unable to keep himself still.

Damon's lips twisted and he inserted a third finger, starting to pump all three in and out of Enzo, stretching him and getting him to almost mewl with pleasure. He found the younger's prostate within seconds and Enzo cried out his name. "Enough,"Enzo panted, "Just fuck me already,"

A low chuckle made its way out of Damon's throat as he removed his fingers and positioned himself at the younger's entrance. "Say please,"he whispered cheekily into Enzo's ear, pressing a bloody kiss to the space just beneath it.

Enzo swore violently, but consented. "Please,"he begged forcefully.

He barely had time to think before Damon was inside him, moving without waiting for him to adjust. Their bodies collide roughly and the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled both their ears, mingling with their grunts and growls.

Enzo's nails raked up and down Damon's back and his fingers pulled at the other's hair as Damon bit into his shoulder, hard enough to break the skin. Damon hooked his hands underneath Enzo's thighs and pulled the younger's legs over his shoulder so he could get even deeper, angling his hips with each thrust in an effort to find Enzo's prostate once again.

When he did, the younger found himself seeing stars. Damon's name tumbled out of his mouth again and this time, he kept repeating it, over and over in a choked litany. Damon kept hitting that spot inside him and, in doing so, he stole Enzo's ability to form any coherent thoughts.

As far gone as he was, Enzo knew he wasn't going to last long. He'd already been on the verge of losing it when Damon had bitten him and he could feel himself getting closer and closer every time Damon slammed into him-but Damon didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed intent on Enzo not lasting;he wrapped a hand around Enzo's leaking erection and started to pump him in tandem with his thrusts.

Just as Enzo had expected, it only took mere seconds after that for him to hit his peak and he came hard, spilling over Damon's fingers and his own stomach.

His inner muscles clamped hard around the elder vampire's cock and Damon's thrusts sped up, becoming more erratic and he joined Enzo not too long after, muffling his exclamation by sucking on Enzo's collarbone.

When he'd ridden out every last drop of his orgasm, Damon let Enzo's legs slip from over his shoulders and he pulled out, rolling onto his back next to his friend. He exhaled heavily and a slight grin creased his lips;he felt much better now. It wasn't the alcohol that made him forget all about Elena-it was Enzo.


End file.
